Soboj ostat'sya dol'she
by Faith Lauren Nightfallen
Summary: To stay with you longer... always aibou slight YYxY you do not like you do not read! R AND R! T to be safe


**((okay… this is a revised version of it. Thanks to those who reviewed. I'm really really liking the idea of rewriting this))**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own lyrics (idea behind them really) or Yu-Gi-Oh!. Someone would be nuts if they gave me that power.

**A/N**: Teasing with the idea of making this longer. If I should, let me know. If not, let me know and I won't bother. I have failed many times to try to post something besides my crappy one shot I did before ((I should erase that piece of poop)) PLEASE R AND R! It is based on some of the ideas of Inner Universe by Yoko Kanno. I'm using lyric translations provided by You can complain to them if they have them wrong : ) The link is posted on my profile if you would like to see them. Shounen-ai. Don't like it, don't read. Plain and simple. I edit like shit so if you spot something… lemmie know please. Yami POV being contemplative. Hurray! Alternate Ending ((the other is just way too sad)) so yeah there are spoilers if you peeps haven't seen the whole thing yet! Meh…Enjoy YYxY

**Soboj ostat'sya dol'she**

After so long, I had forgotten what it was like to me human.

What if felt like to breathe.

To be touched or to touch something on my own.

To feel the actual beat of my own heart.

For so long, I have seen the demons and Gods fly around the cosmos, creating paths of destiny and future ends of each and every human who sets foot upon this fine world. In fact, in one of those destines that they have spun declared me immortal, but with a price. For thousands of years I had been one of those waiting among the shadows for my purpose in life to be fulfilled. Because of that, I had lost the ways of living… the ways of feeling.

That is until the Sennen Puzzle was solved and its powers released with in the soul of a boy who I have grown so fond of. Even though I was merely a soul that had been lost and dead for ages it seems, he took it and shaped it into something so wonderful and precious through the courage and caring he possessed. I was no longer some supernatural transparent object of reality with hard emotions and a stone set look upon life. He made me feel again. He showed me that the ways of life is not to be dominant but to love and care for one another.

I longed to stay bonded with him.

However, when the Gods descended upon my destiny once more, I knew that I had to leave him. He would be devastated and crushed. Many restless nights I have paced in my soul room dreading the day that would separate us. Would I lose that feeling of being whole again once in the afterlife? Would I find the peace I needed and move on? Would I be able to leave him all to himself in the ever changing world? Would he forget me? Would I forget him?

Yet that fateful day came.

Seeing the tears in his eyes after he made his final move drove me insane and to see him fall to his knees pained me so much. I assured it would be all right, that he would be able to live and must move on and live out his life the Gods had planned for him. He would be strong and courageous like had always been.

Yet as I took those final steps into the light of the afterlife, my mind froze on his image and how I would never, ever be able to touch him with my solid hands or gaze upon him or speak wisdom or utter nonsense to him, or to hear about his adventures of school and life, to be there when he was down on those dreaded days. Never again.

I heard the doors creaking to close behind me but the softest of whispered cries traveled to me. They were three, simple, powerful words.

I couldn't leave him… I couldn't wait for an eternity to see him again.

I do not know how it happened or even why it happened. Only the Gods shall discuss such destinies that they hold dear. However, I am truly grateful that they heard my cry and prayer no to leave my precious aibou.

After the white piercing light, I awoke in a jolt to a quiet stucco room. Clothed the skin I was born in I sat up straight and look upon the person in front of my bed who smiled and nodded from her chair, eyes of turquoise twinkling with mystery and knowledge. Isis knew that deep down the Gods would allow my return and to let me stay with him as long as possible.

I was reborn… alive… solid… and frail.

Now I was in a new world with no identity, no past or memories of my past life as Pharaoh. Just the memories that I made with him and the ones he cared for around him. With no skill, no true passions left to conquer, or idea as to what my future would hold, I held no true purpose with the exception of forever making aibou happy. Truthfully, I was scared of what the truth held. However, as long as I had him there, I would face anything that the Gods had planned for me.

She took me to Japan. Being there once more brought back the memories of early dueling with him and how life in Domino seemed to spin out of control then flow right back into the normal stream of things. Seeing Kaiba's tower and the square made my legs turn to liquid and caused me to collapse with so much emotion. I was actually here… in solid form. No one saw me as a spirit trapped within Sennen item-no. I was an actual every day person.

To tell the truth, I was scared when I walked up the Kame Shop. Isis said it had been six months since my spirit rejoined with the afterlife. Sure, that did not seem long to me but knowing him and seeing me now would upset him so much. She laid a hand on my shoulder and gave a small smile of assurance. It was meant to be, she stated. That gave me the courage to open the door.

At first, the shop was empty but a rush of footsteps down the stairs indicated that he was here. However, instead of the bright face I was usually faced with, the hue of his skin paled, jaw dropping, and phone slipping away from the hand from which he held it with. His eyes did not sparkle and his lips would only move up and down.

The first reaction came from me walking up to him. I hesitated at first, but I brought my hand to his face and clasped it ever so gently. Tears fell from his eyes and the cries of my name came out squeaking. All I could do was smile and reassure him that I was real and not a daydream or memory. His touch… so warm. It forever stained my memory. His hugs and voice and emotions: every one imprinted and forever saved.

And the first words I said to him… were the same that he uttered to me before the door had closed.

Now I lay here, staring upon the ceiling, slowly watching the sun creep across.

I was given such a grateful gift from the Gods. Even better than the sweet promises that the afterlife provides. No such things would keep me from him. This is my happiness. To love him, to protect him, to take care of him.

I will live this life I have to the fullest along with him by my side, because anything in this life is worth living. There will be downs and days were I will look back and think if this was truly the way but every time I do, I will push it all away and let my eyes wonder back to his glorious face shining brightly with happiness.

And that is the greatest gift that any destiny or path can hold.

For now, I shall turn my attention to him, for he is stirring next to me.

"Aibou…"

"Mmm?"

"Daylight is upon us…"

A smile and one bright amethyst eyes lazily looks at me.

"Mmm… so it has…" and blesses it with a sweet, surrendering kiss.

I'm really liking the idea of extending this. Please let me know if there are major error because it is a common pet peeve that I cannot find! I don't want you to be mad! I want you to enjoy the reading! I need your input though! Please respond and tell me what you think! Until then, thank you for reading!

**((seriously, after seeing all these mistakes I know there are more out there! Let me know if you find any more!))**


End file.
